¿Y qué si te digo que no?
by RoCeGo01
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lila no recibe la aprobación de Nathalie a lo que dijo Adrien? ¿Y si responde a la advertencia de Adrien con un “¿Y qué si te digo que no?” que luego se convierte en una inesperada relación? [Nunca me imaginé escribiendo un Liladrien, menos uno Rated M, pero lo prometido es deuda]


**Parte única.**

¿Y qué si te digo que no?_ preguntó Lila interrumpiendo a Adrien _¿Qué si no hay forma alguna de que puedas probar su inocencia?_ insiste, acercándose al rubio mientras que este se aleja hasta que su silla no le da más oportunidad.

¿Qué estás tramando Lila?_ pregunta Adrien.

Nada difícil, sal conmigo y podré encontrar una razón por la cual todo lo que dije fue una mentira_ responde Lila parpadeando inocentemente.

No hay forma de que ha..._ el rechazo de Adrien se ve interrumpido por la mirada seria y diálogo de Lila.

¿Crees que puedes negarte, Adrien? No importa cuánto tú o Alya intenten encontrar evidencia, no la hay. Marinette ya fue expulsada y la única razón por la que sería reintegrada al colegio es sólo si la "víctima" declara que hubo un malentendido_ amenaza ella.

¿Por qué tú…?_ Adrien ni siquiera pudo terminar su pregunta, a su modo de ver, ella estaba siendo tan irrazonable que sus acciones se volvieron indescriptibles.

¿Por qué? No hay un porqué_ respondió Lila sentándose recta.

Tal vez sí había uno, pero Adrien no parecía dispuesto a escuchar sobre ella teniendo sentimientos.

*****

Tienes razón Marinette. Sí puedo volver a mis sentidos, especialmente si es mi novio quien me lo pide_ sonríe Lila para luego irse.

¿Qué tan malo sería para Lila disfrutar de su momentánea victoria? Sabía, más que nadie, que su batalla ganada podría convertirse en una guerra perdida, pero no podía evitarlo, esta era su victoria.

*****

¡Oh, vamos Adrien! Si tienes esa cara, todos notarán que no estás feliz del aniversario de un año con tu novia_ exclama Lila fingiendo frivolidad.

Le duele como el infierno que los sentimientos de Adrien no se hayan ablandado hacia ella en un año, pero no es como si pudiera culparlo. La culpa la tenía ella, la "mala".

Bien_ es lo único que dice el rubio antes de poner una suave sonrisa.

Lila se sorprende y comienza a creer que Adrien bien podría ser actor más que modelo. Por un segundo, solo uno, incluso ella pensó que él comenzaba a apreciarla.

Niega ese pensamiento rápidamente antes de que siente raíz, sabe lo doloroso que será en caso contrario.

Ambos observan cómo una chica es molestada cerca de ellos por un hombre, quien es bastante persistente.

Adrien quiere ayudarla, pero Lila lo detiene.

¿Eres tonto o realmente crees que encarar todo de frente siempre funciona?_ pregunta ella levantando una ceja.

Lila camina cerca de ambos y llama la atención del hombre, cuando este se acerca, ella se tira al suelo y comienza a llorar con una cara repleta de pánico.

¡No me hagas nada, por favor!_ suplica ella en voz alta llamando la atención de un policía que pasaba cerca.

¿De qué estás hablando, maldita…?_ intenta detenerla el hombre acercándose hasta que el policía lo detiene.

Luego de varias declaraciones de parte de Lila acerca de cómo ese hombre estaba acosando a otra chica y luego cuando pasó cerca comenzó a perseguirla, el hombre fue llevado a la comisaría mientras ella regresaba a Adrien.

Sigamos con lo nuestro_ habla Lila sin tener en consideración la sonrisa auténtica de Adrien.

Sabe que es sólo porque él piensa que ella hizo algo bueno, aunque luego se le pasará en cuanto vuelva a calificarla como la mala.

*****

Sabes, Adrien. Llevamos cuatro años de relación, como cualquier persona normal, quiero tener sexo con mi pareja, ¿sí sabes lo que es sexo, no?_ inquiere Lila acostada en la cama de Adrien mientras él está sentado en su escritorio.

El modelo rubio comienza a ponerse escarlata por el solo pensamiento.

Ellos ya se habían besada, más bien, Lila ya le había tomado por sorpresa en más de una ocasión.

Abre la boca para intentar hablar pero se ve interrumpido por Lila, quien se acerca a él y cruza sus brazos en su nuca.

Tómalo como un intercambio, si lo haces conmigo puedo llegar a darle una tregua a tus amigos. Piensa en lo mucho que te vas a divertir con ellos durante un mes entero sin que tu padre, Nathalie o el gorila interfieran, incluyéndome_ luego de terminar de hablar comienza a besarlo, al principio él pone algo de resistencia, pero luego se rinde a los insistentes avances de su novia.

Ambos se levantan y se sientan en la cama entre besos e inexpertas caricias, no hace falta mencionar que es la primera vez de ambos.

Como en casi todo lo que se refiere a la relación de ambos, Lila es quien toma la iniciativa, empezando por sacar la chaqueta y remera de Adrien. Él, aunque tímido, no se queda atrás y comienza a desvestirla también.

Se separan unos segundos y continúan bajo la ardiente mirada de Lila. Ella comienza a besar el cuello de Adrien mientras dirige las manos de él hacia sus pechos. Comenzó tanteando, lentamente mientras colaba algunos dedos debajo del corpiño, y continuó masajeando de forma más salvaje y pellizcaba sus pezones.

Lila no se detuvo en las olas de placer que experimentaba, y continuó desnudando a Adrien hasta que no quedó nada de ropa que lo cubra. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber que él estaba erecto. Pensó, por lo poco dedicado a la relación, que tendría que estimularlo antes de poder "pasar a grandes ligas". Ella misma sacó un condón del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y luego se sacó el resto de la ropa. Empujó una de las manos de Adrien, quien no sabía qué hacer, hacia su parte íntima y lo dirigió en las primeras caricias. Impulsó a Adrien a meter un dedo dentro de ella y observó que empezaba a ponerse más colorado, en especial cuando retiró su propia mano que lo guiaba y lo dejó continuar por su cuenta.

La timidez inicial de Adrien fue desapareciendo y los movimientos de su mano se volvieron más audaces, él mismo lo hizo en cuanto la empujó hasta que ella quedó recostada contra la cama y acercó su boca hacia su pezón izquierdo, mordiéndolo.

Lila gimió por la sorpresa y la placentera sensación, y eso sólo llevó al rubio a continuar yendo aún más lejos. El dedo dentro de ella pasó a ser tres casi sin piedad mientras él los introducía, giraba, retorcía y sacaba a su gusto con rapidez. No contento con el desastre que estaba haciendo de ella sólo con eso, con su otra mano y boca lamía y pellizcaba ambos pezones haciéndola perderse en todas las sensaciones. Cuando ella estaba cerca, Adrien lo notó por comó contraía sus paredes y todos los músculos de su cuerpo, se detuvo. Quitó el condón de la mano de Lila que ella presionaba fuertemente en su nublada lujuria y se lo colocó él mismo.

Lila miró hacia él aturdida por la interrupción antes de, repentinamente sentir un desgarrador dolor y cómo su interior se llenaba. Abrió los ojos del dolor y observó cómo el cabello de Adrien se pegaba a su rostro por el sudor y presionaba fuertemente sus labios, evitando moverse de la posición.

¿Te encuentra bien?_ preguntó Adrien obteniendo un asentimiento leve de parte de Lila como única respuesta.

No fue una larga espera hasta que Lila, más por voluntad que otra cosa, empezó a soportar mejor el dolor e impulsó a Adrien a moverse.

Las embestidas lentas dolieron al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo ella comenzaba a sentirse mejor mientras él aumentaba la fuerza y velocidad.

En medio de todo ello, Adrien besó a Lila, siendo la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa. Abrumada por sus emociones y el estímulo físico, ella llegó rápidamente al orgasmo trayendo consigo el de su pareja, quien luego retiró su miembro de ella y tiró su condón en el techo de basura. Adrien recostó bien a Lila quien se había dormido por el agotamiento y la tapó con la sábana.

Odiaba, que dejándose llevar por ella, no haya podido decirle cómo cambiaron sus sentimientos a lo largo del tiempo.

Creyó, ingenuamente, que era tan obvio que Lila ya se había dado cuenta, pero aquel soborno con el que lo instó a tener relaciones con ella implicaba que aún no sabía de sus sentimientos.

Esto había ido demasiado lejos. Está bien, no habían tenido el mejor de los comienzos, no podía negarlo. Pero eso no quita que se haya enamorado de ella.

Fue gracioso, pero sus sentimientos pasaron de dedicarse a una valiente, bondadosa, inteligente y sincera heroína, a una valiente, intrépida, manipuladora y mentirosa "villana", como escuchaba a Lila llamarse a sí misma en algunos casos.

Apagó la luz y, tomando lugar junto a ella en la cama, la abrazó suavemente, intentando no despertarla. Ya tendrían una larga charla al despertar, por el momento la dejaría retomar fuerzas.

Fin.

* * *

**Bueno, lo intenté. Esto es lo más 18 que puede escribir una virgen de dieciocho años que nunca se interesó por el amor y ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso.**

**En fin, cumplí lo prometido y perdí ciertas cosas en el proceso. Mi inocencia, por ejemplo. Broma, broma, no soy buena con los chistes. Gracias por leer, supongo.**


End file.
